


I can handle it

by Stayforever



Series: I can't take it anymore [2]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Boys Kissing, F/M, Fanfiction, First Time for Everything Fest, French Kissing, Friends to Lovers, Kissing, Making Out, Open Relationships, Oral Sex, Porn, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Sex, Sharing a Body, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism, are you really bestfriends if you dont let your boy fuck your girl?, first threesome story, hyunjin likes to listen, jisung likes to share, one lucky girl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-24 07:05:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17699849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stayforever/pseuds/Stayforever
Summary: This is a follow up to my previous work. In the first story we had Hyunjin get surprised by Jisung's girlfriend, this is what happens next. He doesn't know that it was Jisung's idea and is worried that he ruined his friendship with his friend. Jisung and Y/N have plans for Hyunjin to join them in the bedroom.





	I can handle it

It's been a week since I hooked up with Jisung's girlfriend and I feel like a shitty friend. I haven't even been able to look at him. He can tell something's up because we always talk and joke around with each other, but I don't know what to do. Part of me wants to tell him, but a part of me doesn't because I don't want to lose my friend and be the cause of their breakup. Honestly, there's a small part of me that kinda wants it to happen again, which makes me feel even worse. Basically I'm horrible and don't deserve to have either one of them in my life. Y/N is staying the night tonight for the first time since the incident and I've decided to spend the night at my house instead of the dorm. I don't trust myself around her. 

Everyone is gathered in the living room watching a movie. We haven't got to hang out as a group all week because we've all been so busy with our own schedules, it's nice to spend some quality time together. Changbin and Felix are cuddling in the corner and Woojin is teasing them as usual. Chan is making popcorn and gathering snacks for all of us, and Y/N is sitting on Jisung's lap whispering things in his ear and holding hands. Everyone else is just relaxing on the couch. Every once in a while I catch their eyes on me. I wonder if she told him what happened? 

They get up and head into the bedroom. Fuck! I still need to pack my overnight bag. I contemplate on not bringing one with me, but I don't have any clothes at my parent's house. I brought everything I have to the dorm. I wait about thirty minutes before going in. I figure that should give them enough time to finish what they were doing. I stand up and excuse myself. The others tell me bye and I head to my room. I knock twice, but no one says anything. I put my ear to the door, but I don't hear any moans so I assume it's safe to go in. I take a deep breath and pray they are sleeping. I enter the room and shut to door behind me quickly. I turn and see Jisung eating Y/N out. "Oh, shit! Sorry! Sorry! I'll leave.."

"No, stay Hyunjin. Ahh Jisung baby, slow down. I don't want to cum yet." He pops his head up and uses his sleeve to wipe his chin and lips. "You like what you see?" he asks me and smiles. I'm frozen, unable to move from the sight in front of me. "Umm.. I-ugh.." I clear my throat and turn around. I feel hands wrap around me. "Don't be shy, baby. We were wondering when you were going to join us." What? Did I hear her right? I have no clue what the hell is happening. 

"Ya, I was just getting her ready for us. Take your clothes off Jinnie, Don't be shy." I turn back around and stare at my roommate. " Hold up, what? Jisung... look, there's something I need to tell you.."  
"Is this about last week? It's cool bro. I ain't mad." To say I'm surprised is an understatement. "You know?" He laughs and Y/N places a kiss on my cheek. "Of course he knows, it was his idea." I take a step away from her and she looks hurt. I don't want to hurt her, but I need a second to wrap my head around what they are saying. "It-It was your idea to have YOUR girlfriend suck my dick?!" Jisung takes a deep breath and pulls Y/N back to the bed. "Listen bro, you were a mess that night. I knew if you didn't get enough sleep then you were going to be a dickhead the next day at practice so I has her go up and help you fall asleep. It's not a big deal. I mean, we've kinda already all fucked anyways... you really think we don't know you jerk off to us having sex?" Well, yes...I really did think they didn't know. I thought I was being pretty damn sneaky! I'm embarrassed and confused and... kind of turned on? 

"Hyunjin, I think what Jisung is trying to say is... we've known this whole time, but it didn't bother us. It added a little extra excitement. We've talked about this among the two of us and well.... I really enjoyed last week with you. I'd like to try something new. I want both of you.. would you be okay with that? Would you like to have more of me?" She pats the spot next to her on the bed and I hesitate to move. "If not, that's okay. No pressure, handsome," I look at Jisung and he gives me a reassuring look. One that says it's okay if I say no, but also says hes okay with it if I say yes.

I sit next to Y/N on the bed and she smiles. She's so beautiful, I want to kiss her so that's exactly what I do. They want me to be apart of this so I'm all in. I'm excited, but also nervous. I've never had a threesome before. She kisses me back and lifts the hem of my shirt up. Jisung stands up to take his clothes off and I find myself opening my eyes to watch him strip. I've never been into guys before, but I can't deny that he is really handsome. Tonight seems to be a night full of firsts for me. He catches me staring and winks. I pull away from the kiss to start undressing, too. The two start making out while I finish undressing and I can't tear my eyes from them. It's pretty damn hot and I can't tell which one I wish was kissing me. I sit back down on the bed and without breaking off the kiss with Jisung, Y/N reaches her hand back to me and grabs my dick. She starts stroking it and my head falls back. Fuck, it feels good to have her touching me. She lets out a moan so I open my eyes and look over. Jisung is fingering her while she's jerking me off. A few minutes later she pulls away from the kiss and I grab her chin so I can have my turn with her. Jisung is moving his fingers in her to the pace of her handjob. The sounds and sight are so overwhelming, I'm as hard as a rock. Y/N pull away from my kiss and I feel sad at the loss of lips. "You two kiss now." Jisung looks at me and shrugs his shoulders. I've never kissed a guy before, but like I said, tonight seems to be a night of firsts for me. 

He meets me halfway and our lips brush against each other. It's not bad. It's a little awkward, but it's not bad. "Mmmm... as nice as that is boys, I'm getting impatient." Jisung kisses her neck and she moans. He stops fingering her so he can lay her back on the bed. "Does my girl need to cum?" She shakes her head up and down. "Hyunjin, go down on her. We need to make sure she's worked up if we are going to both take her." I oblige right away. He starts kissing her neck and using one hand to flick her nipple while I find a comfortable position to start eating her out. I swipe my tongue across her clit and she jumps a little. I smile and continue working my tongue on her. I love her taste and the sounds shes's making are sexy. She only makes it a few minutes before she starts to cum. I keep licking and sucking her while she orgasms and her whole body is shaking. Jisung is trying to block her moans by covering her mouth with his own. 

He flips her over on all fours and reaches into the nightstand for lube and condoms. He throws one at me and I put it on. I watch him slather the lube up and down his cock. It's bigger than mine, but not as thick. He squirts some on his fingers and rubs it on her. He starts fingering her ass and I can't help, but to start rubbing myself. He gets her stretched within a few minutes and waves me over. "Jinnie, i'll fuck her from behind. You can slide under her and she'll ride you." Cool with me. I'm so worked up right now he could have said he was going to fuck me from behind and I would have complied. 

Y/N guides my dick to her entrance and she's so wet I slide right in. Fuck! She feels so good. It's so warm and tight, I want to start pumping into her, but Jisung still has to enter her. It's hard to stay still, but I don't want her to get hurt. After a few pushes Jisung is in and she lets out a sigh. It must feel good because she starts wiggling her hips for us to move. It takes a couple minutes for Jisung and I to match our thrusts, but when we do it feels amazing. The room is filled with the sounds of ragid breathing, moans, and skin slapping on skin. This is the widest thing I've ever done. 

"I-I'm not gonna last much longer. Ahhh, feels so goo-gooooood." I think the same and am surprised I've lasted this long. Jisung slaps her ass and I pick up the pace. We start pounding into her and she loses it. She cums a minute later and I feel her tighten around my dick. It sends me over the edge and I start to cum as well. Jisung is still going so I pull out and roll away. I watch as he continues to fuck her in her ass. I'll never forget the look of pleasure on her face or the look of desperation on his. I would cum just from seeing them like this of I hadn't just gotten off. A few more pumps and Jisung cums. When he's done with his orgasm he pulls out and the couple falls down on the bed. 

Y/N smiles, "That was amazing!" I kiss her cheek and agree with her. I never imagined I would participate in a threesome with my best friend and his girlfriend, but I'm glad I did. I never felt anything that good before. "True... I think we should make this a regular thing between the three of us, could you handle that baby?" "I can handle it... but you need to make sure it's okay with him." They both turn to look at me before Jisung asks,"You cool with that, bro?" I smile at both of them. "Hell yeah."

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this, I promise I'll try to get better at writing! Be patient with me and thank you for checking my story out. I plan on posting some 3racha smut next!


End file.
